Mechanic
by Kumori sensei
Summary: Naruto is fixing up Sasuke's bike for him. When the raven refuses Naruto's offer to teach him the mechanics of his bike and is a bit bummed out he decides to make it up to him. I own nothing.


Mechanics

I'm the only other person who is allowed to touch his precious bike. Or well, his motorcycle to be more exact. My old man is a mechanic and he passed everything down to me. Although I don't intend to go into the trade I am grateful. It is pretty dang handy to know and I do enjoy it but it's more of a hobby to me than anything. I like making pet projects and doing things at my own pace. Of course, when a car breaks down or the like my pace is thrown out the window.

Anyway, that's why I'm allowed to touch his bike. He trusts me because of that. I'm working on it right now actually. Ah, but he's hovering over my shoulder. I guess I can't blame him. I should have known better than to mention that I would love to play around with it a bit. Now he's gotten all paranoid and stuff. I'm just happy he's still letting me touch the thing after that. Damn, that's kind of sad isn't it? Oh well, he is how he is.

"Wrench." I said, offering my hand expectantly.

Might as well make use of him since he's here. I grinned to myself when the tool landed in my hand. This is one of the only times I am allowed to boss him around. I rather enjoy it. Then I look at the wrench and force myself not to laugh. It's the wrong size. I forget to mention what size I need. I'm so used to working with my old man and we're both pretty familiar, especially Dad, with how the vehicles work so you say wrench we know exactly what size.

So, I hand the wrench back with an apology and tell him the size. Now he won't be irritated with me nor will he feel embarrassed for handing me the wrong size. It's two birds with one stone! I grinned in self-satisfaction and soon the proper sized wrench was in my hand. Then I went back to his bike and so the time passed with me ordering him around, a bit more than necessary, until his bike was back in tip-top shape.

"Phew, all done!" I said.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem! Oh hey Sasu, it just occurred to me but," I said, "while you were totally only here to make sure I didn't mess around with your bike how would you know if I wasn't? You don't really know anything about mechanics do you?"

"...What did you do to my motorcycle?" He asked tensely.

"Nothing, nothing. I just fixed it up like you wanted." I said.

Sasuke stared at me suspiciously.

"...Oh hey, here's an idea," I said, "I could teach you!"

"Teach me?" Sasuke did not sound very eager.

"Yeah! Well, in relation to your bike anyway." I said. "Whenever it's having problems I can show you how to fix it and stuff! Besides, you like being in the know right?"

"Yeah but I'll just have you fix it either way." Sasuke said. "There isn't any point."

"Well... what if I went on vacation somewhere!" I exclaimed.

"I would wait until you got back." He said.

"...Fine, have it your way." I sighed.

"Do you really want to show me that bad?" He asked.

"Well, I thought it would be fun." I shrugged while I stretched. "Obviously, you don't agree."

I headed inside with Sasuke following. I washed my hands in the sink, cleaning the grease off them. I turned back to Sasuke with a grin and he leaned in and kissed me. Did I forget to mention that we're dating? My bad. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed back. Sasuke leaned down to my neck and started nipping and sucking. I tilted my head for him. How odd of him. I mean, a horny Sasuke is not unheard of but for him to give into it out here where someone could easily walk in on us is practically unheard of. Jeez, we're in the kitchen for Heaven's sake!

I run my fingers through his hair and it occurs to me that his entire family is still home. In particular, his mom Mikoto who comes into the kitchen often. I gently remind the raven that we're not the only ones here and Sasuke actually stares at me in confusion. I giggle a little at his obliviousness. It is pretty rare for him. However, it doesn't take him long to see what I'm getting at. He smiles a little and takes my hand, dragging me off to his room.

Did I ever mention how seductive he is? I mean, he isn't all the time... well, no he is but since he's like that all the time I don't really think anything of it I guess. Anyway, so Sasuke has the looks and the voice and well... everything I guess. Still, Sasuke isn't seductive all the time because he's trying, he's just naturally like that. So, when he actually wants to be seductive, like now, let me tell you... You are _so_ screwed.

Once we entered his room he closed the door and slammed me against it. Sasuke immediately had his lips latched onto my neck again and I heard the sound of his door's lock clicking. I grinned to myself. Sasuke also happens to be a rich bastard so his walls are soundproof too and he has a connecting bathroom. Oh yes, we so easily get to have all the fun we want without a care in the world.

I unbutton his shirt and push it over his shoulders and down his arms. Then Sasuke pulls it the rest of the way off and tosses it aside. His lips are slowly descending down my neck and as I start teasing his nipples his hands slip under my shirt. I gasp slightly as his cold hands touch my warm stomach. I quickly grow used to it though and relax. He travels back up my neck and crashes our lips together.

I pinch his nipples and tease his lower lip between my teeth. Sasuke gives a low groan and I take advantage of it and delve my tongue into his mouth. I am immediately met with resistance and we fight for dominance. Our hands wonder to help give us the upper hand and in the end I win. When I do I spin us around so that Sasuke is the one with his back to the door now. I attack the raven's neck too.

Before long, Sasuke is pushing me backwards. I obey, allowing him to steer me to wherever he has in mind. My guess that it would be the bed turns out to be right. He shoves me so that I fall back on it. I lean back on my hands and grin up at him. Sasuke smirked at me and settled a leg on either side of me. He leaned in and kissed me. He pulled at my shirt and lifted it over my head. He left red marks over my neck again.

Once he started to travel lower I pulled him up and kissed him again. Then I placed some love bites over his chest and latched onto a nipple. I tugged on it with my teeth, lapped at it and sucked on it. I ignored the other one and let my hands wander his sides and back. His stomach is pressed against my chest as well as his hard on. I smirk against his nipple. Sasuke has his fingers running through my hair, gently tugging every now and again. He makes soft sounds of appreciation too.

When I squeeze his waist he groans as his erection rubs against my chest. Something gives in him then too and he starts grinding his cock into my chest. I hum happily as his moaning increases from the action. Then I nibble at his chest for a bit before giving my attention to his other nipple. Sasuke starts panting as he builds himself up. Having the sense to know not to let him reach his climax so soon I pull away so that Sasuke has nothing to grind against but the air.

Sasuke gives me a frustrated look and actually does start grinding the air in retaliation. My eyes widen and I whimper slightly as he erotically rocks his hips while touching himself and making a show of himself. I could have cried in that moment but instead I gently caressed his cheek, neck, chest, and sides. It allows, without fail, put him back into a good mood when I did that. Then he leaned in again and kissed me.

He travelled down my neck to my chest, leaving love bites in his wake. Then he teased my nipples. I groaned softly as he repeated the actions I did to him. I had to fall back on the bed to be able to make use of my hands. Sasuke easily followed the action, not needing to stop in the process. He probably expects it by now. I undid his pants and pushed them down. Sasuke moaned softly as his dick is freed of its confines. I grabbed it and started stroking.

Sasuke gasped softly and fisted the sheets. Low moans escaped him and he lost the ability to tease me as ever fiber of his being focused on the pleasure my hand brought him. I sat us up and Sasuke sat in my lap with his back pressed against me. He spread his legs wide for me and I stroked up and down and rubbed his head and slit. I teased his earlobe with my teeth and a nipple with my free hand. Before long Sasuke started murmuring "Naru" over and over again.

I smirked and pulled away from him. He made a low whining noise as I crawled in front of him. Sasuke watched me with intense hazy eyes as I dipped my head and swallowed him whole. He moaned loudly then and immediately tried to buck his hips. Luckily, I was expecting it so I already have his hips locked down. I suck, deep throat, and bob my head. I let my teeth graze it and I nibble at the head and slit. Sasuke has his hands fisted in my hair, always pushing down on my head.

I smirk up at the moaning mess above me. When he's close to his release I start humming on his cock and deep throat him. I have Sasu coming in seconds. I milk him dry as I swallow down his cum. Mm, I really love his taste. I pull away licking my lips and capture his lips in a kiss. As it turns heated I feel his hands fiddling with my pants and smirk. After he pushes them down I kick them off. Now we're both naked.

I manage to retrieve the lube from his nightstand while he strokes me. I pant and moan. I pour some onto my hand and he gets into a good position for me. While he continues to stroke me I slip a finger into his tight ass. I tease it and begin stroking him again. Once I add the second finger and find his prostate Sasuke falls against me and buries his face in my neck. I add fingers and stretch him further until he is ready.

However, instead of letting me get into position he leans down and starts sucking on me. I gasp and moan as a grin down at him. I lean back on a hand and clench his hair with the other one. It's obvious he intends to suck me off but I also know I have no power to stop him. I moan loudly when I reach my climax and cum in his mouth. He swallows it all and pulls back. He smirks at me and I grin back at him. I pull him in for another kiss. I can taste myself on him. Oh well.

Grabbing Sasuke around the waist I pull him onto the bed with me. I trap his body beneath my own. I settle myself in between his legs and retrain his arms. Then I snatch his lips in a heated kiss. I pull his hands above his head and hold them there with just my one. Then with the other one I stroke our cocks together at the same time until I'm hard again. I stare down at him once I am. I capture his lips in another heated kiss. As I'm pulling away I release his arms.

Then I lift his legs and place them over my shoulders. I lean over him and brace my arms on either side of his head. I lock eyes with him and he wraps his arms around my neck. His fingers run through my hair as I line up my cock. When I push in though his arms tighten around me, pulling me closer. I nuzzle and kiss his neck and face. I run my fingers through his hair and stroke his cock to distract him.

I wait for Sasuke to adjust and then move in and out of him. I slowly build up a rhythm. Of course, I suck at self-control so as soon as I know Sasuke isn't in any more pain I start ruthlessly pounding into him. Sasuke is screaming himself hoarse now. It is the only time he loses complete control and everything comes out. We have three rounds of sex in this position before we calm down and collapse onto the bed.

We lay on our backs, catching our breath, staring at the ceiling. We're holding hands too.

"You can teach me that mechanic stuff if you want." Sasuke said.

"Oh, is that what this was about?" I asked. "Ow!"

We're not holding hands anymore. I rubbed my head and looked over at him. He looked pretty irritated right now. I smiled softly at him. Then I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." I murmured.

Sasuke jumped slightly. Then he scowled and blushed, turning his head away. I blinked at him in surprise and then I grinned. Now he's all cute and embarrassed-like. That is quite the 180. I bit back a giggle, not wanting to have Sasu upset with me again. Then I grabbed his hand again, interlacing our fingers above his head and, tilting his head back to me, I kissed him chastely on the lips. I was greatly gratified by the intense blush that rewarded me with.

Then I snuggled into his side, nuzzling his neck. I pulled his blanket over our waists and slipped my arm over his chest. Sasuke shivered though, I keep forgetting how easily cold he is, and he pulled the blanket up to his shoulders. I smiled and snuggled closer. My raven sighed softly as he was warmed up and he leaned his body into me. His head rested against mine and I immediately knew when he fell asleep from the rising and falling of his chest. I smiled and decided to take a nap too.


End file.
